Sage Training and Tailed Beast Training
Sage Mode and a Tailed Beast. Something a lot of people want. Let me spit the rules out for you. Sage Mode: 1- To train for Sage Mode, you must be told HOW to get it, what it is, and where to find the trainer. 2- Your character will be training for 2 years (one entire month basically outside of roleplaying status) 3- You must use an alternate character for the entire month so I hope you have a back-up. 4- There are only three Sage Modes and will remain three. VERSIONS: Snake / Dragon Sage Toad Sage Ramen Sage Ramen is just a special one I added, its kinda like Snake Sage, except the user uses Ramen as a weapon, similar to Jiraya's hair, just stronger. Sage Mode Activates and Disadvantages: 'Attributes ' ;Advantages *The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception, and durability are enhanced. *The user's ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu become more powerful. *The user can manipulate natural energy. **Those who have mastered the Sage Techniques of Mount Myōboku have shown the ability to turn the natural energy around them into an extension of their body to increase the reach of their attacks. **Those who have mastered the Sage Techniques of the Ryūchi Cave have shown the ability to use natural energy to breathe life into inorganic substances and control them. *The user can sense chakra around them and can sense attacks without the need to see them. *When facing an opponent that can drain chakra, this can prove to be fatal to the opponent if they absorbed too much chakra and will be turned to stone if they haven't had training with Sage Mode in the past. Furthermore, the user of Sage Mode can hold still to absorb more natural energy for the opponent to absorb and turn their own chakra absorption against them. ;Disadvantages *In order to gather enough natural energy to initiate the transformation into Sage Mode, the user must remain perfectly still, leaving them vulnerable. Users have at times been shown entering Sage Mode without this preparation.[8][9] *Because the user needs to move during combat, the senjutsu chakra cannot be replenished, which means the user can't stay within this state for extended periods of time. Naruto states it is possible to lengthen the time limit.[10] **These weaknesses can be bypassed with the Sage Art: Amphibian Technique, where one or more toads fuses with the user's shoulders and gather natural energy for them to use. **Another option is to employ shadow clones, having them gather natural energy elsewhere and then, when their natural energy is needed, having them disperse, transferring it to the original. This limits the number shadow clones that the user can have active at a time to five for as long as the clones are gathering natural energy, as any more than that would disrupt the clone's focus. **Kabuto Yakushi assimilated the DNA of Jūgo to replicate his clan's ability to passively absorb natural energy, thus allowing him to continuously collect the energy even while moving, bypassing these particular weaknesses. **If the user continually practices the use of their Sage Mode then the time needed to recharge their sage chakra can be drastically shortened. **If the user is also a jinchūriki that has achieved harmony with their tailed beast, they can drastically speed up their ability to gather natural energy in tailed beast mode to the point of only needing a few seconds to fully charge or recharge their sage chakra. Tailed beast training is the same. The user must train for almost 2 years to at least form a bond with their Tailed Beast (3 years to have a complete control over it) meaning the owner of the character must wait at least 3 weeks before using it again (1 month and 1 week if they want to have complete control).